Ostatnia łza
by SakuraYuki
Summary: Drastyczne... SasukeSakura małżeństwo. Ale czy dobre?


Ranek. Ciepłe promienie słońca wlewały się do kuchni tworząc fantastyczne wzory na podłodze. Przy zlewie stała kobieta. W ręce trzymała szklankę. Myślała...Patrzyła przed siebie.  
Jeszcze 6 miesięcy temu była taka szczęśliwa. Wychodziła za mąż za chłopaka, którego zawsze kochała. Nareszcie ją zauważył. Ale po paru dniach coś zaczęło się psuć. Coś się nie zgadzało. Już po dwóch tygodniach sie go bała. Przypomniała sobie ostatnią awanturę. Nagle za nią coś się poruszyło. Wypuściła szklankę z ręki. W cichym domu rozległ sie brzdęk pekającego szkła. Upadła na kolana starając sie zebrać kawałki szklanki. Rozcięła sobie rękę i cicho syknęła.  
-Co się stało?- usłyszała za soba jego bezbarwny głos. Dreszcze przebiegły jej po plecach.  
-Przepraszam... nie chciałam... naprawdę... ja...- jąkała sie.  
-Ciii...-przerwał jej- Pokaż rękę.  
Z zaskoczeniem wyciągnęła rękę. Mężczyzna podniósł jej dłoń do ust i zlizał krew. Oczy zaokrągliły jej sie ze zdumienia. On widząc to uśmiechnął się i zamachnął. W jednej chwili znalazła sie na podłodze z piekącym policzkiem.  
-Dlaczego...?- wyszeptała. Nie odpowiedział. Zamierzył się tylko i znowu uderzył. Z pięści. Wstał i spojrzał na nią z góry.  
-Zawsze byłaś bezużyteczna.- Jego głos brzmiał jak stal. Kopnął ją w brzuch. Bolało, ale nie krzyczała. Przez te 6 miesięcy nauczyła sie cierpieć w milczeniu. Kopał i bił ją naprzemian, w ciszy, przez pół godziny. Gdy skończył warknął:  
-Wstań i posprzątaj tu...- odgarnął wlosy z czoła i oparł sie o framuge drzwi. Wstala z trudem i zaczęła sprzątać. Ścierała krew z podłogi i szafek. Pozbierała szkło. Cicho płakała.  
-Pomaluj się jeszcze. On zaraz przyjdzie.- powiedziqał jeszcze i wyszedł. Patrzyła ze smutkiem na miejsce w którym przed chwilą stał. 15 minut później usłyszeli dzwonek.  
- Hejo wam!- Jounin tryskał energią jak wtedy, gdy byli dziećmi. Uśmiechnęła się do swoich wspomnień. Nagle poczuła na sobie palący wzrok. Podniosła głowę i napotkała przenikliwe spojrzenie blondyna. "On wie..." przemknęło jej przez głowę.  
-Sakura, przynieś kawę.- powiedział nie patrząc na nią czarnowłosy. Kobieta wstała i wyszła. Słyszała jak rozmawiają cicho w salonie. Gdy przyniosła kawę Naruto wyjaśnił cel swojego przybycia.  
-Wiem że jesteście małżenstwem niecałe pół roku, ale Tsunade chce cię prosic o pomoc w jednej z misji, Sakura.- różówowłosa kiwnęła tylko głową. Chciała się wyrwać z tego domu choć na chwilę.  
-Sasuke-kun...nie masz nic przeciwko?- zwróciła sie do męża. Ten tylko pokręcił głową.  
-Misja rozpoczyna się jutro o 11. Przyjdź troche wcześniej, to wszystko ci wytłumaczę. Teraz muszę już iść...- mówiąc to wstał.  
-Już? Zostań jeszcze trochę...- również wstała Sakura. Blondyn zarumieniony odpowiedział:  
-Nie mogę... Mam randkę z Hinatą-chan..- pożegnał się z nimi i wyszedł. Sasuke postał jeszcze chwilę w miejscu i wyszedł z domu. Reszta dnia była jednym ze spokojniejszych momentów w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy.  
Sakura siedziała w pokoju i myślała. Była już 23 a Sasuke dalej nie było. Ogarnęły ją złe przeczucia. Wtem otwarły się drzwi i wszedł pijany Sasuke. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Kobieta zerwała sie przerażona i pobiegła na piętro. Chciała schronic sie w łazience i przeczekać, tak jak to robiła wcześniej. Jednak tym razem mężczyzna był szybszy. Złapał ją w pasie i rzucil na łóżko. Zaczął zdzierać z niej ubranie i bic ją po twarzy. Sakura broniła sie lecz Sasuke okazał się silniejszy. Czuła jak wciska jej się między uda i zamknęła oczy. Czuła pijackioddech na swojej twarzy.  
"Mój Sasuke, Sasuke-kun"- tak lubiła o nim myśleć, gdy byli młodsi. później był już tylko "Sasuke-kun". Po ślubie został sam "Sasuke". Próbowała sobie przypomniec jak to było przed ich ślubem, gdy ją jeszcze, albo chyba, kochał. Nie pamiętała.  
Gdy skończył, odwrócił się i usnął. Sakura jeszcze długo leżała i myślała. Łzy leciałay jej po twarzy nieprzerwanie. Obudziła sie nazajutrz o 6 rano. Sasuke nie było przy niej. Wstała cała obolała i z przerażeniem zobaczyła krew na prześcieradle. Nie krzyknęła, tylko jak robot zwinęła je i wyprała. Zjadła śniadanie, sprzątnęła dom i poszła na miejsce zbiórki.  
Sasuke wrócił do domu o 12. Wyszedł przemyśłec sobie to i owo. Musiał w końcu powiedzieć jej, że te wybuchy, to efekt pieczęci Orochimaru. Hokage powiedziała, że może ona wpływać na niego, mimo jej zapieczętowania, tylko nikt nie wiedział jak. On już to zauważył. Wiedział jak na niego działa. Chodził do Hokage na "leczenie" skutków pieczęci, ponieważ im bardziej kochał Sakurę, tym bardziej ją krzywdził. Tak dawno jej nie dotknął. Naraz w jego głowie pojawił się obraz. "O wielki Hokage, co ja zrobiłem?" pomyślał i pobiegł do domu. Pierwsze co zobaczył, to pranie. Na wiszącym prześcieradle można było dostrzec jakieś plamy. Wbiegł do domu i spojrzał na zegar. Misja! Westchnął, usiadł na kanapie i czekał.  
Dwa dni później pił herbatę i dalej czekał. Gdy podnosił czarkę do ust, ta pękła. Poczuł, że stało się coś złego. Popędził do Hokage. Rozmawiali przez 2 godziny. Gdy od niej wyszedł zobaczył cos w oddali. Gdy rozpoznał co to jest, zamarł. Naruto i Neji dźwigali w ramionach kogoś bardzo pokiereszowanego.  
-Sakura!- krzyknął i pobiegł za nimi., Hokage zajęła sie kobietą. Naruto wyprowadził Sasuke za drzwi.  
-Co jej się stało!- zapytał natarczywie mężczyzna.  
-Ona nas broniła... Przyjęła cios w brzuch... Nie wiem ile razy dostała... Nie wiem, dlaczego wystawiała na uderzenia brzuch.. Przecież w jej stanie...  
-W jakim stanie!- wrzasnął przestraszony Sasuke. Naruto spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniam.  
-Sasuke...- zaczął troche niepewnie.- Ona... Ona była w ciąży.  
W mężczyźnie zamarło serce. Jak mógł niezauważyć! W przebłyskach pamięci obaczył siebie kopiącego Sakurę w brzuch. Siadł i chwycił się za głowę.  
-Obudziła się!- nagle z pokoju wybiegł medyk- Wzywa męża!  
Sasuke wszedł powoli do pokoju.  
-Sasuke-kun...- wyszeptała Sakura.- HJa.. przepr...  
-Ciii...- uciszył ją kładąc na ustach palec- chcę ci coś wyjaśnić...  
-Ja wiem o tym... Wiedziałam od początku... Ja...  
-Wiedziałaś? I nie odeszłaś?- wyszeptał zdumiony Sasuke. Kobieta wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła dłonią policzka męża.  
-Ja ... i tak zawsze cię kochałam...  
Sasuke pochylił siem i pocałował Sakurę. Kobieta poczuła się jak w czasie narzeczeństwa. Czuła delikatny dotyk jezyka w swoich ustach, taniec ich wspólnego oddechu.  
-Ja też cię kocham...- wyszeptał w jej usta. Sakura uśmiechnęła sie i zamknęła oczy. W ciszy jaka zaległa w pokoju rozbrzmiał przeciągły dźwięk kardiogramu. Na leżącą na prześcieradle bladą, nieruchomą dłoń spadła pierwsza i ostatnia łza.  



End file.
